


Laser Tag

by BridgetteIrish



Series: Susan Vasquez Needs Love Too [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bets, F/F, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: Maggie and Alex make a bet and drag Kara and Vasquez into it with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to reginalovesemma for the painstaking edits and for launching this ship into space with me!

“Ten bucks says I can kick your ass at laser tag,” Maggie teased as Alex snatched the five dollar bill from off the side of the pool table.

“Not a chance, Sawyer, I run tactical drills in my sleep.”   She drew Maggie close, brushing their lips together just barely before pulling back, enjoying the way Maggie leaned forward, chasing the contact.  “When was the last time you did anything other than ask probing questions and slap handcuffs on compliant perps.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes.  “Today, actually, not that it matters, since I’m a better shot than you.”

This time, Alex didn’t tease.  She wrapped an arm around Maggie’s waist, drew their bodies together and whispered, “Bullshit,” before capturing soft lips with her own.

“So, it’s a bet then?” Maggie asked breathlessly several kisses later.

“Mmm.  You’re on.”  Alex pulled away and started drawing battle lines.  “We each get one person as backup.  First to take out both enemies, wins.”

Maggie smiled.  “Dibs on Kara.”

Alex laughed.  “Deal.  No powers, not that they’d do her any good.  She’s hopeless.”

At the sound of her name, Kara perked up from her place at the bar, where she’d been pouring over something on her phone with Susan Vasquez.  Alex didn’t miss the flush on Kara’s cheeks or the way Susan’s eyes swept over her features when Kara turned away to find who was talking about her.  Alex waved her sister over and Kara dragged Susan along.  

“Those two seem cozy,” Maggie observed.

“Right?” Alex agreed.  “I thought so too.”  She decided to reserve judgement until she had a chance to observe them more closely, but she hadn’t seen Kara smile like that since the day Cat Grant had promoted her.

“You talking about me?” Kara bounced over to the table and gave the cue ball a shove, sending it careening across the table willy-nilly.  “You know I can hear you across the city, right, let alone the room?”

Alex grinned.  “Maggie seems to think you’ll be a good laser-tag teammate.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she spun to face Maggie.  “I…absolutely will.  I’m great at laser tag… the best.”

“No powers,” Alex clarified, with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey, I can do lots of things without my powers.” Kara pouted.

Alex chuckled.  “Except play laser tag.”  she turned to Susan who was watching the exchange with great amusement and a softness in her eyes Alex had never seen before.  “Whattaya say, Vasquez, think we can take these two amateurs?”

“You bet your ass,” Vasquez replied confidently, sending a flirty wink at Kara, who blushed prettily. “What are the stakes?”

“Ten bucks,” Maggie replied.  Her bravado had lessened somewhat in the face of Vasquez’s easy arrogance and Kara’s false reassurances.  

That wasn’t good enough for Susan.  “No way,” she stole a glance across the table at Kara.  “If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do this right.”  She thought for a second.  “Losers do one public stunt of the winners’ choosing at the venue and time of the winners’ choice. No breaking the law or risking jobs, everything else is fair game.  Loser gets one veto.”

Alex was impressed.  “That’s diabolical, Vasquez.  I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I did,” Kara mumbled, already regretting bragging about her laser tag skills.  Susan Vasquez had a wicked streak a mile long.  Kara had seen it in action when she’d caught her putting hot sauce in Winn’s lunch and rubbing vaseline on Mon-El’s sunglasses.  But Kara wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, and Maggie was a cop; she had to be good at this stuff.  “Fine.” she crossed her arms, “You’re going down, Susie.”

Vasquez stepped forward and crossed her own arms, mimicking Kara’s own attempt at bravado.  She gave Kara an appraising look, starting from the determined flash in her eyes to the stubborn set in her jaw, to where the muscles in her arms were straining against her t-shirt, down to where one of her sneakers was tapping against the floor in her impatience.  Susan allowed her tongue to dart out and moisten her lips before sporting her lopsided grin.  She enjoyed the way Kara’s cheeks flushed red and her confidence wilted just a little.  It was sweet and soft and Vasquez’s heart jumped just a bit.

Alex broke the tension and held her hand out to Maggie. “Alright, trash-talkers.  Let’s go.  Laser X is open until midnight.”

“Wait. Now?” Kara almost screeched.

“No time like the present,” Vasquez countered.  “Scared, Supergirl?”

Kara narrowed her eyes.  “You wish,” she growled.

“Y’know, that crinkle really is cute,” Vasquez winked again and made for the door.

“Dammit,” Kara whispered and followed her out, rubbing at her forehead in frustration.

 

++++++++++++++

 

Kara could suppress her powers when she really concentrated, but she couldn’t be faulted if she used a bit of superspeed or x-ray vision by accident during the game.  She couldn’t control it.  It was like a reflex, right?  Besides, nobody would know.  Or so she thought.  She was on thin ice, four direct hits, so if she was caught again, she’d be out.

She’d managed to hit Alex’s target twice and Vasquez’s four times before she found herself backed into a dark corner, with Susan Vasquez advancing on her.  It would only take one burst of superspeed to escape, but she didn’t dare reveal that she’d been pressing her advantage.  Instead, she backed up into the corner and trained her gun on Susan’s helmet sensor and pulled the trigger.  If Kara didn’t know any better, she would have thought Vasquez had superspeed, the way she managed to duck Kara’s shot and disarm her all in one movement.  

She could hear Alex and Maggie’s threatening shouts from across the arena as Susan tossed her laser gun on the floor and trained her own weapon right on Kara’s chest sensor.  Kara held her hands up, like the captive alien she was and laughed nervously.  “Ya got me, Susan.  Just… get it over with… okay?”  To her surprise, Susan kept advancing, until the barrel of her plastic gun was pressing into her sensor and Kara could feel their thighs meet and warm brown eyes were as close as she’d ever seen them.  Kara swallowed.  “What are you doing?”

“You’ve been cheating, Supergirl.  You think I wouldn’t notice?”  She smiled wickedly.

Susan’s breath was warm on her cheek and Kara tried to defend herself.  “I didn’t.  I swear.”

Susan’s eyebrow raised.

“Okay, but sometimes I can’t help it.  It’s like… automatic.”  She whimpered a little as the gun at her chest pressed against her a bit harder.

“You can’t help it?” Vasquez’s eyes were sparkling now, happy she’d caught Kara out.

Kara found her confidence and gave Vasquez her own cocky smile.  “Nope.  Completely by accident.”  She leaned down, met Susan’s eyes and grabbed hold of the barrel of Susan’s gun.  Just… like… now.”  With a burst of illegal superspeed, Kara had her gun in her hand again, had Vasquez trapped in the corner she’d just vacated and whispered mischievously into her ear.  “Your word against mine, Agent Vasquez,” and she discharged her laser, revelling in the sound of her death blow ringing from Susan’s sensor across the arena.

“You’ll pay for that, Kara,” Vasquez couldn’t stop the upward curl of her lip as she tried to hide her smile.

Kara waggled her eyebrows before taking off across the room to find Alex.  Just as she hid herself behind a barrier, a high-pitched ‘whoop’ and another death-knell rang across the room.  Kara recognized the voice as Maggie’s and knew they had won.

 

++++++++++++++

 

As they relieved themselves of their equipment and were handed their scoresheets, Vasquez approached Kara, who looked at her a bit sheepishly, knowing she was about to be called out.

Instead, Vasquez smiled and placed a firm hand on Kara’s elbow.  Standing on tiptoes she poured a whispered threat into Kara’s ear.  “I’m gonna keep this our little secret, Supergirl.  But payback’s a bitch and there will be a rematch.”  She drew back sporting that wicked grin and turned on her heel, leaving Kara stunned and trying to catch her breath.

“What’s the matter, sis.  Not enjoying your victory?”

“Uh, yeah.  Yeah.  Go us.”  She cleared her throat.  “C’mon, Maggie.”  She looked past her sister to her teammate.  “I’ll buy you a drink to celebrate.”

 

++++++++++++++

 

The bar was busy that night and Vasquez had been standing at the bar for several minutes while M’gann and Mon-El helped other people.  Kara bit her lip and fidgeted.  She was terrible at coming up with dares.  Her truth-or-dare days in high school and college had been pathetically vanilla and she was having trouble coming up with anything good to make Susan do.  She felt bad enough as it was after having cheated her way to victory and that Susan had let her get away with it.  

Maggie had already dared Alex to stand on the bar and sing “Maggie May” which she’d done to loud cheers from the entire bar, in spite of the fact that Alex couldn’t carry a tune.

Alex slid up next to Kara and sipped her beer.  “C’mon, sis.  Now or never.  Don’t keep her waiting.”

“I can’t think of anything good, Alex.  This is dumb.  Besides,” she shrugged.  “I cheated.”

Alex rolled her eyes.  “Duh.  We knew that.  I told Susan you would before we even got our equipment on.”

Kara’s jaw dropped.  “Thanks for your faith in me!”

Alex took another draw on her beer.  “Seems my lack of faith was spot on,”

Kara frowned and crossed her arms as Susan approached with a club soda for Kara and a whiskey sour for herself.  “What’s it gonna be, Supergirl?  Song and dance, like Danvers here?  Streaking the neighborhood?  Scale the CatCo building with nothing but a grappling hook?”  

Kara shook her head.  “I’ve decided you don’t have to pay up,” Kara stated.  “I cheated, so you’re off the hook.”

“No way!” Alex chimed in.  “If I had to, she has to.”  Alex was incredulous.  “I swear to god, Kara, if you don’t come up with something, I will.”

“Fine,” Kara’s chin jutted out stubbornly.  “Do your worst.”

Vasquez watched this exchange casually but her eyes flashed with a bit of fear when Maggie sidled up next to Alex, snaked an arm around her girlfriend’s waist and announced, “I got something.”

With a decisive gesture, Kara turned her decision over to the diminutive detective and Maggie grinned.  “Pick any person, human or alien, in this room, and kiss them.  On the lips, tongue optional, you can ask first, but not explain.”

“No!  Maggie, that’s too much.  Susan you don’t have to.”  Kara begged.  There was something about the thought of Susan planting a kiss on one of the strangers in the bar that settled like a rock somewhere deep in Kara’s gut.  She couldn’t put a finger on why, but she didn’t want to witness that.

Kara expected Susan to use her veto, to refuse on principle, or at the very least to look a bit shook by the demand.  But Susan didn’t refuse.  She didn’t even flinch.  She grinned that wicked grin that Kara had come to learn meant that whatever came next was going to make Vasquez look daring and magnetic and irresistible.  It was that look that now made the rock in Kara’s stomach double in size.  “That’s it?”  Susan’s eyebrow rose and the wicked grin turned into a chuckle.  “Thought you’d at least try to make it hard, Sawyer.”    

Susan shrugged, drew a white lip balm from her pocket, applied it with a flourish and a pop of her lips and turned on her heel.  She strolled up to the bar, and had a quick, decisive discussion with M’gann, who smiled and leaned in.  Just before their lips met and the sick feeling in Kara’s stomach threatened to turn her insides to jelly, M’gann’s eyes flashed quickly to Kara’s.  Kara averted her eyes and focused on pulverizing the lime in her drink with the end of the tiny black straw.  She didn’t want to see this anyway.  She wasn’t sure how she had wanted this dare to pan out.  She didn’t know why her hands were shaking or why she felt a sudden, hot, spike of anger at M’gann, who had never been anything but nice to her.  She didn’t know why the rock that had been in her belly had now migrated to her throat, but she suddenly couldn’t bear the thought of seeing Susan Vasquez press her lips to M’gann’s straight across the bar where the two of them had been sitting together only hours before.

She risked another look.  M’gann was now whispering in Vasquez’s ear and Susan’s normally self-assured features fell just a bit.  Kara willed herself not to engage her superhearing.  She didn’t want to hear what sorts of flirtatious things someone as beautiful as M’gann had to say to her sweet, dashing friend.  She glanced behind her where Alex and Maggie were giggling with their heads together.

She sighed and stabbed her lime again.  The straw bent into an awkward angle just as warm fingers curled around Kara’s wrist and a gentle hand pulled the tumbler from her hand.  “Now, what did that lime ever do to you?”  

“Kissed someone else,” Kara mumbled without thinking.

One of those hands drew Kara’s chin up so her eyes could meet soft, amused brown ones.  “You sure about that?”

Embarrassment flooded Kara and she stepped back.  Vasquez followed and kept a gentle hold on Kara’s wrist.

“Stay put, Supergirl.  I have a question for you.”

Kara’s eyes didn’t leave Susan’s, she answered with a slow nod.

“I am allowed to ask you, but I’m not allowed to explain why.” her lips quirked up in a smile and her eyes danced.  She was close enough for Kara to smell the whiskey on her breath and she became transfixed with the charming dimples that appeared in her cheeks.  Susan’s thumb brushed over Kara’s cheek.  “Can I kiss you, Kara?”

Kara was allowed a single nod of her head before Susan’s lips were on hers.  The kiss was soft and warm and sweet.  The rock in Kara’s throat disappeared and every ounce of tension she’d felt since the laser tag game melted away in an instant.  Her heart pounded in her chest and one hand landed on Susan’s hip to steady herself while the other curled around the back of Susan’s neck as she stepped closer.  She tasted strawberries on Susan’s lips.  Her tongue darted out, asking permission for more.  Susan opened to her and the kiss deepened.  Kara couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped as Susan pulled away.  Kara laid her forehead against Susan’s and tangled their fingers together.  “Um,” she squeezed Susan’s hand.  “What about --”

“M’gann reads minds,” Susan reminded her.  “She knew she wasn’t who I wanted to --”  Kara was kissing her again.  They bumped awkwardly against the pool table where two blue-skinned aliens were racking up.

“Hey!” one of them exclaimed.

“Sorry!  Sorry.”  Kara giggled and Susan dragged Kara towards the door of the bar.  They passed Maggie and Alex on the way.

“Night!” Maggie sing-songed as Alex snaked an arm around her shoulders.

When the pair disappeared into the National City night, Alex held a fist out to Maggie, who bumped it gently and smiled.  “Nicely done, Danvers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What else can these two idiots do together?


End file.
